


Paradise

by bonafeminea



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonafeminea/pseuds/bonafeminea
Summary: Small drabble I wrote years ago. Not any good but finally deciding to post something here instead of just being a reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I wrote years ago. Not any good but finally deciding to post something here instead of just being a reader.

An animal, that’s what he’s reduced me to and I fucking love it. He’s like a drug that I can’t get enough of and the euphoria he brings to me is unlike anything I’ve ever felt.  
I push my hands against the wall letting my hips slide back against his. I listen to his feverish groans as he fucks me harder and harder, probably giving me a concussion with the way my head continuously knocks against the stuccoed wall.  
He’s so big and it drives me mental. There’s so much of him that I don’t even know where to begin to worship. His body is well built, his shoulders thick and broad while his skin stretches tight over muscle and bone. My favorite part, his hands always feel so larger than life against my skin like he can swallow me whole and honestly he should scare me but it only makes me want him more. I loved the way our bodies fit together, mine being the small and thick one with his being the massive hard Greek god like one. He consumes me in ways even I will never understand.

I moan his name as he continues to pound into me, taking my body and using it for his own sick twisted pleasure. I kiss the corner of his mouth while I drag my fingers through his unruly curls. The coarse but soft hair that adorns his chest pushes and rubs up against my own making my nipples become nothing more than pierced pebbled flesh. I whisper for him to take me to the bed and in minutes flat my back is hitting the soft maroon sheets that cover our king size bed. Listening to him slip from inside me with a soft pop, I hover over his body taking over the reigns.  
I kiss his every inch of his body letting my lips linger in certain spots that I know will get a rise out of him. Reaching between us, I take his cock that’s slightly purple, precum leaking from the round head and slide it against my clit making the both of us moan in pleasure. He watches me with wide bright eyes, the blue in them darkening with lust as I slowly move my hips back and forth coating him with my abundance of wetness. When he’s withering and straining with his self-control, I finally stop the teasing and ease his length inside of me loving how full he makes me feel. We begin to move our hips in sweet seductive rhythm until the sun shines bright through our windows.

This is my paradise and I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
